dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:DNT (Dragon and Tiger) Crazily Pretty MV HD
Descripción DNT - Crazily Pretty (2nd Digital Single) 1:53 Park Byungku 0:48﻿ Moon Joongyoung (Leader) 0:33 Lee Dongwook (new member) 1:36 Kwon Taegu (Magnae) They look great! and the song is really catchy... xD kinda remind me of 2NE1... lol LYRICS Yeah~ JT Produced ! What' up DNT! Look that girl ! She's so beautiful wow~ You know what? You'd better go to get her right now. right ! You know what? You'd better go to get her right now. right ! Jun Yong) jeongsineobsi yeppeoyeppeo geunyeoui nunuseumi nan neomu yeppeo Byung Kyu) jeongsineobsi yeppeoyeppeo seksihan geunyeoui ipsuri neomu yeppeo Dong Wook) cheoeum bon sungan ijeul su eobseo naemameul saro jabasseo Tae Goo) jageun geu sumgyeol tteollim hanado jeongmal nochil suga eobseo Dong Wook) dugeundugeun tteollyeooneun nae maeumeul junyong) salmyeosi dagawa jakku heundeulgo isseo Dong Wook) jogeumjogeum deulkyeobeorin nae maeumeul byeonggyu) geunyeoege dagaga sorichyeo Jun Yong) jeongsineobsi yeppeoyeppeo geunyeoui nunuseumi nan neomu yeppeo Byung Kyu) jeongsineobsi yeppeoyeppeo seksihan geunyeoui ipsuri neomu yeppeo Tae Goo) michilgeotman gata geunyeoneun jeongsineobsi yeppeo ppajyeodeulgeotgata geunyeoneun jeongsineobsi yeppeo Dong Wook) utgiman haneun geunyeo apeseo simjangi dugeungeorigo Tae Goo) nado moreuge sumi makhyeowa sigani meomchungeot gata Dong Wook) dugeundugeun tteollyeooneun nae maeumeul junyong) salmyeosi dagawa jakku heundeulgo isseo Dong Wook) jogeumjogeum deulkyeobeorin nae maeumeul byeonggyu) geunyeoege dagaga sorichyeo Jun Yong) jeongsineobsi yeppeoyeppeo geunyeoui nunuseumi nan neomu yeppeo Byung Kyu) jeongsineobsi yeppeoyeppeo seksihan geunyeoui ipsuri neomu yeppeo rap Jun Yong) Hey ! lady you so wow ! meoributeo balkkeutkkaji You so hot modeun geosi wanbyeokhan yo my style oneulbuteo neoneun nae banjjogiya rap Dong Wook) sumswineun sumgyeoredo nan tto ppajyeo budeureoun meoritgyeol It's so cool dugeun ban segeun ban yeppeoyeppeo jogeuphan naui mam nikkeonikkeo Jun Yong) jeongsineobsi yeppeoyeppeo geunyeoui nunuseumi nan neomu yeppeo Byung Kyu) jeongsineobsi yeppeoyeppeo seksihan geunyeoui ipsuri neomu yeppeo Tae Goo) michilgeotman gata geunyeoneun jeongsineobsi yeppeo ppajyeodeulgeot gata geunyeoneun jeongsineobsi yeppeo ----------------------------------------------------------------------- ENGLISH LYRICS Yeah~ JT Produced ! What' up DNT! Look that girl ! She's so beautiful wow~ You know what? You'd better go to get her right now. right ! Junyong) crazily pretty pretty, her eyesmile is too pretty for me ByungGyu) crazily pretty pretty, this sexy girl's lips are so pretty DongWook) can't forget the moment I saw her the first time, captured my heart Taegoo) can't really miss even one of the tremblings of that short breathing DongWook) dugeun dugeun my trembling heart JunYong) coming secretly near, always shaking DongWook) slowly, slowly, my discovered heart ByungGyu) going to that girl, screaming Junyong) crazily pretty pretty, her eyesmile is too pretty for me ByungGyu) crazily pretty pretty, this sexy girl's lips are so pretty Taegoo) like going crazy, this girl is crazily pretty like falling this girl is crazily pretty DongWook) just laughing in front of that girl my heart beats so fast Taegoo) even I didn't know that I'm stiffled, it's like time stopped DongWook) dugeun dugeun my trembling heart JunYong) coming secretly near, always shaking DongWook) slowly, slowly, my discovered heart ByungGyu) going to that girl, screaming Junyong) crazily pretty pretty, her eyesmile is too pretty for me ByungGyu) crazily pretty pretty, this sexy girl's lips are so pretty rap JunYong) Hey! Lady, you so wow! from head to toe You so hot everything's perfect, yo my style from today on you're my half rap DongWook) I fall into breathing again, soft hairwave It's so cool heart beating, gasping, pretty pretty my impatient heart is yours is yours Junyong) crazily pretty pretty, her eyesmile is too pretty for me ByungGyu) crazily pretty pretty, this sexy girl's lips are so pretty Taegoo) like going crazy, this girl is crazily pretty like falling this girl is crazily pretty Categoría:Vídeos